The Love of Two
by Valamon
Summary: A side-story focusing more on Kirsten and her friend, Jasomon. Jasomon belongs to ImpStar91 from DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

One hot summer day in the city of Shinjuku, one strange little family was walking around the mall in search of a wedding gown for the wife's sister.

Valeri walked beside her husband with her arms looped through his, while their daughter Kirsten was walking farther ahead, looking through the shop displays.

Yuri and her fiancee were browsing through the clothes stores.

Kirsten was running through the crowded, easily avoiding the other shoppers with great ease. She looked back over her shoulder for a split second to see if she could spot her dad only to slam full force into something. This threw her off balance and she nearly fell. Luckily she managed to catch herself before she fell. She looked up at who she had bumped into.

The man was tall, nearly seven feet. He had pale skin with brown eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans that were torn in many places. A long slender black tail with a point on the end could barely be seen twitching under his black leather coat and a leather strap ran diagonally from his right thigh to his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't...Kirsten?" the man said as he looked down at her, eyes going wide in surprise.

Kirsten's eyes widened in surprise. "Jasomon? Is that you?"

Jasomon nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Kirsten."

Kirsten smiled. "Yeah."

"Kirsten!"

"Hm?" Kirsten turned around to see her parents carefully making their way through the crowds to her.

Valeri smiled at her daughter. "Now dear, what did we tell you about running of like that?"

Kirsten returned the smile sheepishly. "Sorry mom. Oh yes!" She gestured to Jasomon. "Mom, Dad. This is my friend Jasomon, we went through High School together."

"Hello Mrs. Shinshiju, Mr. Sh...oh hell...Beelzemon?!" Jasomon took a step backwards.

Beelzemon stared at Jasomon strangely, then suddenly he remembered who he was and he anger flared up in his eyes. "You!"

Valeri and Kirsten looked at each other in surprise, then from Beelzemon to Jasomon.

"Oh hell...!" Jasomon turned and fled, Beelzemon hot on his heels, screaming.

Valeri sighed and shook her head. "Come on dear, we'd better go save your friend."

Kirsten nodded and they took off after the Digimon.

Beelzemon chased Jasomon through the entire mall, causing havoc and mayhem the entire way with Valeri and Kirsten following as best they could.

It wasn't until they had almost reached where the chase had started that Valeri and Kirsten managed to stop Beelzemon.

The group stood panting, especially Valeri, she looked on the verge of collapsing as Beelzemon supported her.

"Dad, what's going on?!" Kirsten demanded, hands on hips. She looked from him to Jasomon, who was regarding Beelzemon with a cold look.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh. "A long time back, before I ever met Val, I was friends with Jasomon. We were In-Training actually. We spent all our time together in the Village of New Beginnings. Then Jasomon Digivolved, and I thought he wouldn't stay, but he did until I Digivolved. As Rookies we traversed the area beyond the Village, having adventures and fights and whatnot. Well, after we Digivolved, we enlisted in the War of Digi-Dark Ages. It was fun for awhile, but then it started turning nasty. When I had my back turned, Jasomon fled, leaving me to face the others alone. I've never forgiven him for it since." He shot Jasomon a poisoned glare.

Kirsten looked at Jasomon in surprise. "Did you really?"

Jasomon nodded slowly. "Yes."

"But why?! He was your friend!"

Jasomon shrugged half-heartedly. "I wanted to live. I didn't want to die there."

Kirsten shook her head sadly. "I can't believe you'd do that."

"Of course he would!" Beelzemon growled, his temper rising. "He's a back-stabber! He left me to die there just to save his own sorry ass!"

"Shut up! I didn't want to!" Jasomon yelled.

"No! And of course ya did! Ya didn't care if I died er not!" Beelzemon shot back.

"Don't you accuse me of such a thing! I came back to find you!"

"Sure ya did, ya lyin' back-stabbin' bastard!"

"You're the lying bastard!"

That was the last straw for Beelzemon and he lunged for Jasomon, leaving Valeri to nearly fall.

Suddenly Kirsten stepped between them. "That's enough!"

Beelzemon halted abruptly, nearly losing his balance. He straightened up. "What're ya doin', Kirsten?!"

Kirsten's eyes narrowed. "You two need to stop fighting! This happened in the past!"

Beelzemon sighed. "Alright, fine."

Kirsten smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Beelzemon nodded. He walked past Kirsten, holding out his hand. "Sorry 'bout that."

Jasomon nodded and took Beelzemon's hand, giving it a light shake. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly an angry look flared up in the Demon Lord's eyes. "I bet you...are!" He suddenly grabbed Jasomon and hurled him into the nearest store, which happened to be a clothing store.

"Dad!" Kirsten yelled as her father took off after Jasomon.

Jasomon slammed through the glass of a display case and kept flying until he hit a wall with a sickening thud, slumping down.

The customers and the workers all scurried from the area, screaming, as Beelzemon stepped in.

Jasomon raised his head to see Beelzemon standing before him, clenching his fist. "Aw sh-" he didn't finish as Beelzemon punched him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Beelzemon took a step back, glaring at the Mega's still form.

Kirsten rushed in. "Jasomon!" She gave her father an angry glare as she passed him. She kneeled beside Jasomon, checking him for any serious injuries.

Beelzemon shrugged.

Valeri came up beside her husband, looking up at him. "Love, you need to stop this, please. You're going to seriously hurt someone."

"Sorry Val." Beelzemon said, looking at the floor.

Valeri patted his side. "It's alright dear. Just try to control your temper, please."

Beelzemon nodded. "OK."

After a few minutes, Jasomon began to stir.

"Jasomon, are you alright?" Kirsten asked, looking him over again.

Jasomon looked over at her with unfocused eyes. "...Kirsten? Yeah...I think so anyways."

Kirsten sighed with relief. "That's good."

Jasomon heaved a pained sigh and attempted to get to his feet. He straightened up and looked down at Kirsten, who had stood up with him. "I'm fine now."

Kirsten nodded and gave him a light hug.

Beelzemon ground his teeth together. "Kirsten!"

Kirsten looked up at her father in surprise. "What?"

"Get over here."

Looking up at Jasomon, then at her father, Kirsten walked up to him.

Beelzemon put his hand on her shoulder and led her farther away, leaving Jasomon and Valeri to watch them.

"Dad, why can't you just let it go?" Kirsten asked.

"Jasomon is not yer friend, Kirsten; he's a back-stabbin' bastard." Beelzemon said firmly.

Kirsten's slitted eyes narrowed. "Stop it Dad! Of course he's my friend!"

"Kirsten, ya don't understand, he's dangerous."

"Oh, and what do you gotta say about yourself?!" Kirsten snapped, her temper rising. "You attacked Jasomon!"

Valeri bit her lip as her husband and daughter's voices rose as they argued. "Oh no." She looked back to see Jasomon watching them sadly.

"I don't want ya around him anymore, Kirsten! I forbid it!"

"No!" Kirsten screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "You don't control my life anymore Dad! You're a stupid drunk who never gave a damn about anything! I hate you!"

Beelzemon stared at her, slack-jawed and dumbfounded.

Valeri covered her mouth with both hands.

Kirsten looked at Jasomon to see that he was gone. She shot her father a poisonous glare and ran from the store.

Beelzemon watched her, unable to get himself to go after her.

Valeri walked up beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "It'll be OK, honey. Just give her some time to cool off."

Beelzemon looked down at her, tears brimming in his eyes. "I…."

Valeri shook her head, signaling him to be silent.

Beelzemon closed his mouth and looked back at where Kirsten had left.

Kirsten lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. She couldn't believe how unfair her father was being. Never seeing Jasomon again? How could he even think of that?

The upset teen wept until she could weep no more, then fell into a troubled sleep.

Jasomon stared at the rope in his hands. He knew that Beelzemon wanted him dead. And if he couldn't see Kirsten ever again, knew that he would rather to be. With great skill, he hung the rope from the rafter and tied a loop to create a noose.

After taking a deep breath, Jasomon placed the noose around his neck. He raised his head to look at the picture of Kirsten in her prom outfit tacked to a little board on the wall. Tears began to sting the back of his eyes and he squeezed them shut to keep the tears from falling. A sudden thought flashed into his mind. What would she do with out him? His eyes went wide as he pictured her crying, constantly sad. The image gripped his heart like frozen claws and he quickly removed the noose, stepping away from it as if it were a poisonous snake. He walked up to the picture and stared at it for awhile, then turned and walked out of the room.

The mega returned to the mall to look for Kirsten only to find Valeri and Beelzemon sitting in the food court.

Valeri was attempting to comfort her distressed husband, who was openly weeping into his hands.

Jasomon halted when he saw the Demon Lord. He looked around, but saw no sign of Kirsten. He turned and hurried out of the mall, heading for the house.

Kirsten was still fast asleep when Jasomon found her, curled in a tight ball with her face smeared by tears.

He sat down beside her, moving her hair from her face and wiping her face dry with the back of his hand. He lay down over her, wrapping his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Later, Beelzemon and Valeri returned home. Beelzemon went up to check up on Kirsten.

"Kirsten?" Beelzemon said softly as he opened the door. He took a step inside and froze, spotting Jasomon. He ground his teeth together and stalked over to the bed.

Jasomon looked up at Beelzemon in surprise as he was forcefully ripped away from Kirsten. "The hell?!"

"You stupid bastard!" Beelzemon growled in Jasomon's face. "How dare ya come back!"

Jasomon opened his mouth to make a snide reply, but Beelzemon punched him hard in the face.

"Ya stay away from my daughter!"

Kirsten bolted upright, awakened by the noise.

"I shouldn't have to!" Jasomon sputtered. "You can't make me!"

"Oh like hell I can't!" Beelzemon snarled and hurled Jasomon around.

Jasomon slammed into the wall and slumped down.

"Dad, no!" Kirsten cried, getting up from the bed.

Beelzemon looked to his daughter. "What? Kirsten, how can ya stand up fer him?"

"He's my friend, Dad. I care about him." Kirsten replied, eyes narrowing.

Jasomon looked up at Kirsten with a loving expression that neither of them noticed. "…Kirsten…."

Beelzemon turned and glared down at Jasomon. "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" He walked over and picked Jasomon up by the collar of his shirt.

Kirsten took a step forwards, greatly angered. "No, Dad, put him down!"

Beelzemon looked at her in surprise over his shoulder, dropping Jasomon, who crumpled in a heap.

Kirsten shook her head. "I can't believe you, Dad. I've never seen you so cruel before."

Beelzemon looked down at the floor.

Kirsten looked to Jasomon, who had gotten to his feet. "Are you alright, Jasomon?"

"A little shaken, but fine."

"You'd better leave."

Jasomon's eyes widened in surprise. "B…bu-"

Kirsten shook her head. "It's best if you leave right now."

Saddened, Jasomon turned and left the room.

Kirsten sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry Kirsten." Beelzemon said in a soft tone, looking up at his daughter, remembering her stinging words that had tore at his heart earlier.

Kirsten merely shook her head and lay down.

Beelzemon left the room.

As Jasomon came down the stairs, he saw Valeri standing near the front door. An idea came to mind as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Jasomon." Valeri said with a kind, sincere smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Shinshiju. Can I ask you something?"

Valeri nodded. "Of course you may."

"You make tattoos right?"

Valeri nodded.

"Can you make me one?"

Valeri's smile broadened. "Of course, my dear. Come with me to the kitchen and we'll work on it."

Jasomon smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Shinshiju."

"You're welcome, Jasomon." Valeri said as she led him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Valeri was sketching the rough draft of the tattoo while Jasomon explained it to her.

"I want it to be a heart with a dragon wrapped around it, the claws puncturing the side. I also want…." He paused for a moment.

Valeri looked up at him and smiled. "What else?"

Jasomon blushed lightly and looked down at his hands, folded on the table. "…Kirsten's name in the heart..." he managed to say finally.

"Oh, that's so sweet. You like her, don't you?"

Jasomon flushed deeply.

Valeri giggled softly and went back to the design.

While those two worked on the design of the tattoo, Beelzemon lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he went wrong. _What could it be? She said she hated me…I would never…Jasomon's a back-stabber! He shouldn't be around Kirsten; he'll just hurt her too. I shoulda killed 'im when I had the chance! Because of 'im, my own daughter, my only daughter, hates me. I'm gonna kill him when I get the chance, this time I really will!_ With his mind made up, he took a long swig of sake.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Jasomon walked out of the tattoo parlor, happy with his new tattoo that lay hidden under his shirt.

Valeri smiled at Jasomon. "It looks very good on you. Let's return to the house and get you the things you need to keep it cleaned."

Jasomon nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face.

When they arrived at the house, Valeri went to the bathroom to get the cleansing supplies and Jasomon walked to Kirsten's room.

Kirsten was lying on the bed facing away from the door.

Jasomon walked up to the bed and sat down. Without thinking, he reached up and started running his fingers through her silky hair lovingly. He smiled as he watched her move a little under his touch.

"…Jasomon…." Kirsten muttered under her breath.

Jasomon's eyes widened in surprise then he smiled gently and stroked her cheek.

Valeri poked her head in. "J-" She cut herself off, seeing him. She smiled and left.

Jasomon didn't even notice Valeri, nor did he notice Beelzemon when he stopped in the doorway, too enthralled with Kirsten's sleeping form.

Greatly angered, Beelzemon leapt at Jasomon.

Jasomon looked up just as Beelzemon slammed into him, knocking him onto Kirsten.

Kirsten screamed in pain, causing the startled Megas to scurry off the bed and look at her worriedly.

"Kirsten!"

"Kirsten, are ya OK?!" Beelzemon asked in alarm.

The teenager sat up, arms wrapped around herself as tears spilled down her face. She looked from Jasomon to Beelzemon sorrowfully.

Beelzemon turned on Jasomon, pointing a clawed finger in his face. "This is all yer fault!" he growled.

Jasomon looked at him with surprised anger. "What?! How is it my fault?! You're the one who jumped on me!"

"Bastard!" Beelzemon tackled the other Mega.

They rolled around, punching and clawing each other while Kirsten watched, too saddened to do anything.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Valeri asked as she appeared in the doorway.

Beelzemon looked up at his wife, hands wrapped around Jasomon's neck in an attempt to choke him. "He was in her room!"

Valeri frowned. "I knew that! Stop this nonsense right now!"

Beelzemon was about to answer her but Jasomon punched him hard in the jaw. The two went back to fighting.

Valeri made her way around the two and went to comfort her distressed daughter.

"Why? Why are they doing this?" Kirsten whispered in a broken voice.

Valeri held her daughter, stroking her hair soothingly. "I don't know, my love. I really don't know."

Kirsten buried her face in her mother's shoulder and wept.

Valeri hugged her tightly, humming a soothing tune.

The once clean carpet was now splattered with blood from the fighting Digimon, who themselves were covered in blood, scratches, and bruises.

Beelzemon managed to get a good grip on Jasomon's shirt and hurled him into the door.

The door shattered from the impact and Jasomon fell down the stairs to land with a sickening thud.

"No!" Kirsten screamed, pulling from her mother's grasp to fly down the stairs after her father, who had went down after Jasomon.

Beelzemon stared down hatefully at Jasomon, who was holding the side he had landed on when he fell. He pulled his gun from its leg holster and pointed it at Jasomon's chest. "G'bye ya scumbag."

Jasomon looked up at him coldly.

"Dad, stop!" Kirsten flung herself at her father, causing them both to fall to the floor.

The gun flew from Beelzemon's hand and skidded to a halt several feet away.

With nothing more on his mind than to kill Jasomon, Beelzemon pushed Kirsten away from him and lunged for the gun.

Before Kirsten or anyone else could do anything, Beelzemon pointed at Jasomon and fired.

Jasomon's eyes went wide as the bullet pierced his left breast. He stared at the wound as it leaked what remained of the crimson liquid that sustained his life.

"No!" Kirsten screamed, covering her face with her hands.

With a look of satisfaction, Beelzemon put up his gun.

Kirsten rushed to Jasomon dropping on her knees beside him. "No, Jasomon!" She placed her hand over the bullet wound.

"...K...Kirsten...I...I…"

"Shh," Kirsten whispered. "Don't say anything. You're gonna be OK," She forced a weak smile. "I can heal you."

"...Too...late..." Jasomon said weakly, his eyes drooping close. He breathed one last breath and his body went limp.

"No!" Kirsten screamed. She hugged his limp body tightly and sobbed into his chest, ignoring the blood soaking into her clothes.

Beelzemon looked from his daughter to his wife, who was looking at Jasomon and Kirsten, tears leaking from her eyes.

Valeri brought her eyes up to meet her husband's. The sad question in them made his heart sink and he looked away. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Let's go get you cleaned up." she said quietly.

Beelzemon didn't take his eyes off his daughter as his wife led him out of the room towards the bathroom.

Kirsten wept a short time longer before she curled up beside him. Her heart ached worse from feeling the coldness of his body against her skin.

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes. She was startled to see her mother knelt down in front of her, washrag in hand.

Valeri gave her a ghost of a smile. "I see you've awaken, love."

Kirsten sat up. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I was just going to clean up Jasomon."

Kirsten looked down at Jasomon sadly. Suddenly, she noticed something was different, but couldn't quite tell what.

Valeri carefully removed Jasomon's ripped shirt, revealing the tattoo.

Kirsten nearly cried when she saw it. The dragon was black with red stripes along its back and blood red eyes. Its claws were sinking into a heart hued with purple. In beautiful calligraphy was her name inside the heart.

"Do you like it?" Valeri asked her daughter.

"Y...yes...!" Kirsten choked out, attempting to swallow a sob.

"He asked me to design it for him, as a gift for you. He cares very much about you." As Valeri spoke, she wiped dried blood from around the bullet wound.

Kirsten was shocked beyond words when she saw Jasomon move. How could he still be alive? Overjoyed, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jasomon let out a soft gasp, his breathing becoming heavier.

Kirsten pulled away, muttering apologies. She turned to her mother. "How...how is it possible?"

"I'm not quite sure, my love. I think that whilst you slept, something happened and you were able to heal him enough to get his heart beating again. I came in to finish cleaning up when I saw that he was breathing."

Kirsten breathed a long sigh of relief and looked to Jasomon with a soft smile. "May I?" she asked her mother, holding out her hand for the washrag.

Valeri smiled. "Of course, my dear." She gave her daughter the washrag and got up to check on Beelzemon.

Kirsten gently rubbed down Jasomon with the washrag, humming a soft tune aloud.

Jasomon stirred slightly. "...K...Kirsten..."

"Shh," Kirsten said softly. "Save you strength, Jasomon. I'm here for you." She picked up where she left off with humming.

Jasomon let out a low sigh and slipped back into slumber.

After she had finished cleaning up the blood, Kirsten gathered Jasomon up in her arms and carried him up to her room and laid him on the bed.

Then she went about changing into some clean clothes.

As the week progressed, Jasomon quickly grew better with the tender care of Kirsten and Valeri. Beelzemon was kept as far away from the other Mega as much as possible.

Friday night, Valeri and Beelzemon left to spend their anniversary out of the house, leaving Jasomon and Kirsten to themselves. It was a wonder how Valeri had convinced Beelzemon to leave, but they finally left at around 9:00.

The pair felt rather awkward, sitting beside each other on the couch.

Jasomon looked up at Kirsten. "Um...you wanna watch a movie?"

Kirsten shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

"Oh, OK." Jasomon looked down at the floor. He felt a knot forming in his neck and rubbed on it to try to relieve some of the discomfort.

Kirsten noticed this and immediately moved closer and started massaging on his shoulders.

Jasomon gave a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders slump slightly. "Thanks."

Kirsten smiled. "You're welcome, Jasomon."

Jasomon smiled and slowly leaned back against Kirsten.

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed. But instead of pushing him away, she slipped her arms around his waist.

Jasomon allowed his eyes to close slowly and let out a low sigh. He rested the side of his face against her cheek.

Kirsten blushed deeply.

Jasomon could feel Kirsten's heart pounding against his back. "Kirsten, are you alright?" he asked, looking at her concernedly.

Kirsten gave him a weak smile. "Oh I'm just fine!" she giggled a little, then it trailed off.

"OK." Jasomon laid his head back against her cheek.

Kirsten slowly raised her hand and started running her fingers through his hair.

Jasomon let out a content sigh.

"Jasomon?"

"Hm?"

"Th...the tattoo...why did you get it?"

Jasomon's eyes widened and he pulled away to look Kirsten square in the eyes. He saw that she was blushing lightly. "Um...well I..." He looked away, too embarrassed to finish.

Kirsten clasped her hands in her lap. "Mom said you asked her to design it for you...as a gift to me..."

Jasomon nodded. "Yeah...I knew your birthday was coming up. I didn't have any money to get you anything..."

"So you got a tattoo?" Kirsten asked, utterly confused.

Jasomon half-heartedly shrugged. "It seemed like a nice idea at the time..."

"I do like it, Jasomon, but how is it a gift to me?"

"It's a reminder of how much I...care about you."

Kirsten nodded slowly. "I see..." She leaned forwards and hugged him gently. "Thank you."

Jasomon smiled. He put one arm around her waist and stroked the back of her head with his free hand. "You're welcome."

Kirsten moved closer, until she was almost on his lap, nuzzling his chest.

Jasomon hugged her closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Kirsten looked up at him in surprise, then a smile lit up her face.

Jasomon leaned down and kissed her, gentle and full of hidden longing.

Kirsten's heart leapt to her throat at the sensation that shot through her body.

Jasomon pulled away, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

Kirsten placed her hand over his, pressing her cheek against his hand. "So how long?"

Jasomon gave her a funny look. "How long?" he asked, utterly confused.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Kirsten asked, looking up at him.

"Um..."

Kirsten watched him intently, very much wishing to know the answer.

Jasomon looked up at her. "Since after I got to know you. You're a wonderful person, and you were so kind to me. And the way you stuck up to your father for me...it made me love you all the more."

"Aww!" Kirsten leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

Jasomon caught Kirsten as she pulled back, pushing her forwards into a kiss.

Kirsten timidly returned the kiss.

Jasomon broke the kiss after a few moments. He rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could give you everything." he murmured.

"You being with me is enough for me, Jasomon." Kirsten said reassuringly.

"I don't feel that it is, Kirsten. There's so much more I could give..."

Kirsten gave him a questioning look. "Like what?"

Jasomon looked at her, passion and love evident in his eyes. "Such a pleasurable experience, an act of love."

Kirsten stared at him with a puzzled expression, while her brain tried to sort through what he was saying. Within a few moments, it clicked and her red-tinted, pale blue eyes grew wide. She pulled away from him. "No! Th-that's so...disgusting! You must be joking!"

"No," Jasomon said, reaching out to caress her cheek with his fingertips. "I would not mention something as special without meaning it."

Kirsten could only stare at Jasomon with a mixture of horror, disgust, and absolute uncertainty. When she was sixteen, her mother had tried to explain the reason of love-making to her, but she had bluntly refused to listen to most of it, thoroughly repulsed by the whole idea. Now Jasomon, the only guy she's ever fallen for, was offering the opportunity to her. What was she going to do? If she refused, she could hurt his feelings, but if she said yes...who knows what could happen. The distressed teenager looked down at her hands. "I...I don't know...I...I'm scared..."

Jasomon embraced her, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's alright, Kirsten. There's no reason to be scared. You know I'd never hurt you."

"I know it's just..."

"Shh, it's OK." Jasomon said, pulling back and placing a hand on her cheek.

Kirsten kept her gaze away from Jasomon.

Jasomon took Kirsten's hand in his own.

She looked up at him, unable to stop herself.

"I promise it'll be OK."

"...OK..."

Jasomon's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You won't regret this."

Kirsten gave him a weak smile.

Jasomon stood up, pulling her up with him.

The pair walked up to Kirsten's room.

Feeling awkward and uncertain, Kirsten undressed and climbed into her bed, pulling the sheet up over her.

Jasomon, unclothed, sat on the bed. "It'll be OK, I promise." he said in a soft, reassuring tone.

Kirsten nodded slowly, still uncertain.

Jasomon moved the sheet so he could get under as well.

Kirsten felt her body tense as Jasomon neared her and she inhaled sharply.

"Shhh." Jasomon whispered, leaning down to give her a loving kiss, his tail curling about her ankle.

"Jasomon, I don't know about this..." Kirsten murmured when he pulled out of the kiss.

"It'll be OK, Kirsten," Jasomon whispered reassuringly. "Just relax." He reached down and started gently rubbing her stomach.

Kirsten shuddered under his touch.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable..."

Kirsten looked up at him questionably, then let out a loud gasp and shut her eyes as he carefully entered into her.

Jasomon caressed her face as he felt her dig her fingers into his arm. "Relax, relax. Easy breaths."

Kirsten loosened her grip on his arm, trying to draw in easy breaths. But it was a little hard because the sensations of pain and pleasure coursing through her kept causing it to catch in her throat.

Slowly and gently, Jasomon began to push, all the while trying to keep Kirsten from freaking between his sighs of pleasure.

Kirsten felt her body giving in to the sensation and let out a low sigh.

Jasomon leaned down and kissed her, glad that she was finally calming down enough to enjoy what he was giving her.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss passionately. She was now thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Jasomon inside of her.

Jasomon pulled out of the kiss. "Ready for more?"

Kirsten nodded, eyes alight.

Jasomon smiled.

Kirsten gasped in delight as she felt a wave of ecstacy roll over her as Jasomon pushed deeper into her.

Jasomon's smile widened. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, yes!" Kirsten replied in a breathless giggle.

Jasomon reached down and nuzzled her face. "I'm glad."

"Me too..."

Jasomon gave her ear an affectionate nibble before pulling back to smile down at her.

Kirsten smiled back. It was turning out to be an enjoyable night.

Kirsten's parents returned home close to 1'clock in the morning. They went upstairs to check on Kirsten.

As Beelzemon opened the door, the light from the hallway fell upon the bed, allowing him to see Jasomon and Kirsten fast asleep, Kirsten with her head on Jasomon's chest. The Viral could also see the clothes in a small heap on the floor along with Jasomon's machete.

The sleeping pair were startled awake by Beelzemon's angry scream.

Knowing he was in trouble, Jasomon quickly got up from the bed, hurriedly pulling on his pants after grabbing them from the pile. He smiled to Kirsten. "C'ya later, love." And fled through the window.

Enraged, Beelzemon followed him.

Kirsten, wrapped in the sheet, and Valeri watched Beelzemon as he chased Jasomon down the street, yelling threats and curses while Jasomon merely laughed.


End file.
